Unmasked! The Warrior From Dream
by AmuletWin777
Summary: Ng, sesuai judulnya... Akhirnya identitas ksatria(?) itu akan terungkap! Sequel dari Saints! Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen... Maaf kalau ficnya gaje banget X(
1. Sabtu yang Damai, Awalnya

Maaf lama! Sibuk latihan buat natalan!... dan juga gara-gara keasikan nonton Zettai Karen Children - The Unlimited. Hehehe...

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Bold=SMS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

TITLE

English : Unmasked! The Warrior From Dream  
Kanji : アンマスク！夢からの戦士。  
Romaji : Anmasuku! Yume kara no senshi.

* * *

Mitsuki tersentak bangun, nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu "Mimpi itu lagi..."

"_Sudah keberapa kalinya aku memimpikan hal itu?_"

.

.

Mitsuki akhirnya bangun dan membereskan futonnya, setelah itu iapun mengambil baju dan handuknya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi rumahnya. Yah walau dibilang kamar mandi, ukurannya hampir sama dengan permandian umum (o_O). Tersedia sederet _shower_ -kayak yang di Onsen, tau gak?- lalu ada _bathtub_ yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan yang ada di _Papacy_, Mitsuki benar-benar cucu orang kaya (_Author: iri dehh..._)

Sebelum memasuki bagian mandi(?), terdapat ruang untuk meletakkan baju ganti dan baju lainnya -kayak yang ada di Onsen, tau gak?-, satu-satunya perbedaannya adalah terdapat wastafel ukuran XL(+cermin) di wastafel itu berderet macam-macam produk kecantikan, produk buat cuci muka(?), _hairgel_ yang entah di pake siapa, dsb

~_SKIP TIME, Sehabis Mandi+Ganti Baju_~ (Note: soalnya kalo kegiatan mandinya di jelasin, bisa-bisa Ratingnya ganti jadi M)

"Akhirnya hari Sabtu yang ditunggu-tunggu!" ucap Mitsuki dengan mata berbinar "Hari ini tidak ada sekolah, dan tidak ada sekolah berarti..." lanjutnya "GAK ADA LAGI GOSIP-GOSIP ANEH!"

"Aah, rasanya damai deh... Enaknya ngapain ya? Ajak Shiro jalan-jalan, nonton TV, atau ajak Kaoru-chan tachi karaokean ya?"

Sayangnya, proses pemutusan kegiatannya terganggu karena Baaya datang memberitahukan sarapan sudah siap, iapun segera berjalan bersamanya menuju ruang makan. Sepanjang jalan ia tak henti-hentinya bersenandung

Ruang makan Mitsuki ternyata tidak seperti yang ada di rumah-rumah tradisional, ruangan itu seperti ruang makan di rumah-rumah Eropa. Yah setidaknya salah satunya...

Kediaman Kamishiro mempunyai 2 ruang makan, satu seperti yang digambarkan diatas, adalah ruang makan keluarga. Sedangkan satu lagi adalah ruang makan untuk saat-saat mereka kedatangan banyak tamu, ruang itu ehm, gimana jelasinnya ya? Ah, coba nonton AKB0048 Next Stage Episode 1 untuk gambarannya, ruang makannya sama persis dengan yang di situ (minus tempat karaoke)

Tapi cukup pembahasan ruang makannya, mari kita kembali cerita

"Oh? Kamu kelihatannya lebih ceria dari biasanya..." ucap kakek Mitsuki

"Eh kelihatan ya?" jawab Mitsuki

"Hohoho, seperti gadis yang baru jatuh cinta..."

"Eeh!?" jawab Mitsuki dengan muka sedikit memerah

"Belakangan ini kamu ketemu cowok spesial, Mitsuki?" tanyanya lagi

Yang pertama kali terpikirkan oleh Mitsuki adalah ksatria(?) yang muncul di mimpinya, ketika memikirkannya dadanya berdebar-debar dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah

"Mitsuki... Mukamu memerah loh! Hohoho"

"Ti, tidak kok! Kakek salah paham!" ucapnya sambil memakan sarapannya dengan kelabakan "_Jangan-jangan aku suka dengan sosok di mimpiku?_" (_readers: Jangan Mitsuki! Masih banyak cowok lebih ganteng dibanding Seiya! Seiya: WOI!_)

OK, kita tak usah bahas sarapan Mitsuki dan langsung menuju inti ceritanya saja ya...

* * *

**From: Amagawa Kaoru**

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: Maaf Mitsuki-chan!**

**Maaf! Hari ini aku harus menjaga sepupuku yang berkunjung...  
Karaokenya besok aja ya?**

* * *

**From: Kitahara Minami**

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: NONE**

**Maaf Mitsuki-chan, aku harus mengurusi bakti sosial minggu depan...  
Lain kali saja ya?**

* * *

**From: Kumoi Ayame**

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: NONE**

**Mitsuki-san, saya ibu Ayame. Maaf tapi Ayame sedang di hukum jadi tidak boleh keluar...^_^**

* * *

**From: Aisei Nagisa**

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: Maaf...**

**Maaf, Mitsuki-san... Aku gak enak badan. Aku harus istirahat seharian...**

* * *

"Aah, semuanya tidak bisa ya?" keluh Mitsuki "Ya sudahlah, ajak Shiro jalan-jalan saja..."

.

.

~_Sementara itu di tempat yang rahasia_~

"Medusa-sama..."

"Bagaimana? Sudah kamu temukan?"

"Be, belum... Medusa-sama"

Seketika Medusa bangkit dari takhtanya dan melempar pisau ke arah anteknya itu "DASAR BODOH! Memangnya ada berapa orang yang memiliki Cosmo cukup kuat untuk melukaiku!?

"Ma, maafkan saya Medusa-sama!, hanya saja... Cosmo itu menghilang begitu saja dan sensor kami tidak dapat menemukan orang yang memiliki gelombang Cosmo yang sama dengan Cosmo itu!"

"Hmm, jadi begitu? Baiklah, aku maafkan kamu. Tapi laporanmu selanjutnya sebaiknya memiliki berita baik, kalau tidak..." Medusa lalu melempar pisau lagi ke *ehem* bagian bawah pinggang "...Berikutnya tidak akan meleset..."

Anteknya lari tunggang langgang sambil sekali-kali terjatuh, begitu dia keluar ada seorang monster lain yang masuk ke ruangan tersebut

"Apa maumu? Succubus Mirage..."

"Medusa-sama, aku mau meminta izin untuk melakukan penyelidikanku sendiri"

"Hoo, kamu yakin Succubus Mirage?"

"Sangat yakin, Medusa-sama..."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku beri kamu izin"

~_Kembali ke kota_~

Mitsuki baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bersama Shiro, mereka berjalan menuju sebuah taman, di sana Mitsuki melepas tali Shiro dan membiarkannya bermain dengan anjing lain sementara ia mengawasinya

Sesekali Shiro menggonggong ke arah Mitsuki seakan-akan mengajaknya bermain juga, tapi Mitsuki hanya tersenyum saja, dia kan gak ngerti bahasa anjing...

Tapi tiba-tiba, Shiro berlari kencang ke arah Mitsuki lalu menggonggong ke lahan yang kosong

"Shiro kamu kenapa? Di sana tidak ada apa-apa!", Shiro tetap menggonggong keras. Mitsuki baru mau mengenakan kembali talinya, tetapi ia sadar bahwa pengunjung taman lainnya, entah kenapa tertidur semua "Eh!? Ada apa ini!? Kenapa semuanya-"

"Hoo, kamu tidak terpengaruh kekuatanku ya?" ucap sebuah suara misterius

Mitsuki tersentak dan langsung mengambil posisi siaga, "Siapa kamu!?"

"Fufufu, aku? Aku adalah Akumu kelas 2, Succubus Mirage..."

"Akumu? Succubus?..." gumam Mitsuki

Sementara itu, Shiro masih sibuk menggonggongi Succubus itu. Merasa jengkel Mirage mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata "Dasar anjing berisik!", seketika Shiro terlempar ke samping dan mengaing kesakitan. "SHIRO!" seru Mitsuki sambil mendekatinya, tapi Shiro hanya bisa mengaing pelan

"Kamu! Beraninya!" ucap Mitsuki bergetar dengan amarah, tanpa sadar ia memancarkan Cosmonya, lebih besar dari saat di sekolah kemarin

"_Agh! Cosmo ini... Tidak salah lagi! Ini sama persis dengan Cosmo waktu itu!_" pikir sang Succubus

"Hum, jadi kamu ya?"

"Eh?" hanya itu jawaban Mitsuki, ia juga berhenti memancarkan Cosmonya

Dengan cepat, Mirage menerjang Mitsuki, ia mengeluarkan kukunya yang panjang dan tajam, serta sayap kelelawarnya (_untuk gambaran lih. Kurumu Kurono dari Rosario+Vampire_). Ia melakukan gerakan seperti mencakar di udara. Dan udara-udara tersebut berkumpul menjadi suatu tekanan ke arah Mitsuki

Dengan cepat juga, Mitsuki merangkul Shiro dan melompat menghindari serangan tersebut, pohon yang berada di belakang mereka terpotong dan jatuh begitu menerima serangannya "_Tidak mungkin! Dia memotong pohon itu dengan udara!_" pikir Mitsuki

"Shiro tetap di sini dan jangan mengikutiku ya?" ucapnya sambil menurunkan Shiro, setelah itu ia berlari kencang dari Mirage "_Dari omongannya barusan, yang dia incar adalah aku. Kalau aku menjauh dari orang-orang, maka tak akan ada yang terluka_"

"Kamu pikir kamu bisa melarikan diri? _PHANTOM SLASH!_", bersamaan dengan itu ia melakukan gerakan seperti mencakar tadi lagi, udara-udara tersebut kembali berkumpul seperti tadi. Melihat itu, Mitsuki kembali melompat untuk menghindar, ia berhasil menghindar tapi sayangnya saat mendarat kakinya terkilir

"_Gawat! Aku tidak bisa bangun!_" pikirnya sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya yang terkilir

"Kenapa? Tak bisa melarikan diri?" ucap Mirage sambil mendekatinya "Fufufu, mati kau! _PHANTOM SLASH!_"

Muka Mitsuki berubah horror, ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup matanya "_Habis sudah..._". Tapi nasib berkata lain, sebelum serangan tersebut mengenainya ada seseorang yang melompat ke depannya dan menahannya

"Heh, menarget gadis yang tidak bersalah. Kalian monster lebih rendah dari yang ku kira!" ucapnya

"Ka, Kamu!" ucap Mirage

"Biar aku, Saint Pegasus Athena mengajarimu tata krama!" ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Seiya. Tapi karena ia membelakangi Mitsuki, gadis itu tak dapat melihat wajahnya

"_Dia... yang dari mimpiku?_"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!  
**Wina:Tenang aja minna! Mitsuki gak di _pair_ sama Seiya kok! _Pair_ dia itu Goldies, fufufu...  
Mitsuki: Wi, Wina-chan...  
Teru: Bagus! Lagian siapa yang mau sama si Seiya!?  
Seiya: Banyak tauk! tuh! *nunjuk Shaina, Miho, Marin, Sasha dan Saori*

Shaina: *jaim* He, Hem! Siapa yang mau sama bocah kayak kamu!?  
Miho: *_blush_* Seiya-chan...  
Marin: Perasaan aku gak pernah bilang suka sama kamu deh?  
Seiya: Sering kok! Marin-san bilang suka saya-  
ALL: Sebagai adik!  
Sasha: A, ano... kok saya juka di masukin?  
Seiya: Sasha-san kan naksir sama Tenma! Tenma itu kan reinkarnasi aku!  
Saori: Kalo saya?  
Seiya: Di Saint Seiya Wiki (promosi), ditulis _love intersest_nya itu aku kan?  
Wina, Teru: Ya udahlah kita ngerti. _Narsis bener nih anak..._

Wina: Oya, para Goldies kan udah muncul semua. Jadi sekarang siapa yang muncul nih?  
Goldies: Kita terus!  
Asgardian: Nggak! Asgardian aja!  
Marina: Kita aja! (_Kanon: lumayan bisa muncul lagi, hehehe..._)  
Specter: Mendingan Specters aja deh!  
Tenshi: Tenshi! Hidup Tenshi!(?)  
GoldiesLC: Goldies Lost Canvas saja!  
Bronzies: Mending kita ajah Wina!  
Silvers: Kalian kan udah muncul di main story! Silver Saint dong!  
Dsb: Mending dari Fandom lain!  
(Pada berantem semua)

Wina: *sweatdrop* Mitsuki, Teru kita tutup yuk...  
Teru: Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca ficnya sampai habis!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Wina: Terima kasih jika mau mereview! Bagi yang tidak mereview tapi sudah membaca juga terima kasih banyak!  
Teru: Saya Kamishiro Teru  
Mitsuki: Saya Kamishiro Mitsuki  
Wina: Saya AmuletWin777  
ALL: PAMIT!


	2. Identity of the Warrior

Update kilat lagi... Oh iya lupa tulis di Chap sebelumnya, nama kelompok monster-monster itu "Akumu", saya pikir cocok soalnya artinya "Mimpi buruk", menurut kalian cocok gak? dan juga Seiya datang mengenakan Cloth Pegasusnya yah...

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Sebelumnya di Chapter 1

...Mitsuki tersentak bangun, nafasnya terengah-engah, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, ia lalu menggumamkan sesuatu "Mimpi itu lagi..."...

...Shiro berlari kencang ke arah Mitsuki lalu menggonggong ke lahan yang kosong...

...tetapi ia sadar bahwa pengunjung taman lainnya, entah kenapa tertidur semua "Eh!? Ada apa ini!? Kenapa semuanya-"...

..."Hoo, kamu tidak terpengaruh kekuatanku ya? Aku adalah Akumu kelas 2, Succubus Mirage..."...

..._PHANTOM SLASH!_...

..."Heh, menarget gadis yang tidak bersalah. Kalian monster lebih rendah dari yang ku kira!"...

..."Ka, Kamu!"...

..."Biar aku, Saint Pegasus Athena mengajarimu tata krama!" ucap sosok yang ternyata adalah Seiya. Tapi karena ia membelakangi Mitsuki, gadis itu tak dapat melihat wajahnya...

..."_Dia... yang dari mimpiku?_"...

* * *

"_Dia... yang dari mimpiku?_" pikir Mitsuki

"Kuh! Jangan karena berhasil menghalau satu serangan kamu jadi besar kepala! _PHANTOM SLASH!_"

Bukan lari, Seiya malah mengambil ancang-ancang lalu... "_PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!_"

Kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan saling mendorong, tetapi akhirnya yang menang adalah _Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken_, serangan Seiya menerobos serangan Mirage lalu mengenai sang Succubus. Ia berteriak kesakitan dan terlempar ke belakang

"Ugh!" ia mencoba bangun tapi tak bisa. Untuk sementara Seiya menghela nafas lega, iapun berbalik dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Mitsuki "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Mitsuki?"

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

"Apa? Masa kamu lupa sama temen sendiri sih?" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan sengir khasnya (emang ada ya?)

"_Sengir itu?... _Se, Seiya-kun!?"

"Benar! Kaget tidak?"

"Kaget, kaget banget! Banyak yang mau aku tanya- SEIYA-KUN AWAS!"

Mirage kembali bangkit dan melancarkan serangannya, dengan sigap Seiya menggendong Mitsuki (ala Bridal lagi, WUEK!) dan melompat menghindar "Cih! Dia masih bisa bangun ya?" ucapnya setelah mendarat. Ia pun menurunkan Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, diam di sini dulu ya!" setelah berkata itu ia segera menghampiri Mirage

"Hm, kamu kok keras kepala sih! Kalah aja napa?" ucapnya setengah bercanda

"Kamu akan menyesal bercanda dengan aku, Pegasus Seiya..."

"Sudah keras kepala, gak bisa di ajak bercanda lagi!" ucapnya lagi masih setengah bercanda

"Kamu tahu kenapa aku diberi nama Mirage? Karena aku bisa membuat ilusi dan mengendalikannya semauku!"

"La, lalu...?"

"_Phantom Slash_ bukan satu-satunya kekuatanku, aku mempunyai satu lagi dan kekuatan ini, bisa dibilang setingkat dengan kekuatan Hypnos..."

Seiya mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil posisi siaga

"Terima ini! _NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!_"_  
_

Sekeliling Seiya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hitam, semuanya menghilang Mirage, Mitsuki semuanya hilang. Ketika ia melihat ke bawah, tanah sudah berubah menjadi kolam darah. Seiya kaget setengah mati, ia mencoba melepaskan darah dari kakinya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ada yang menggenggam kakinya, sebuah tangan! Seiya kembali melihat ke bawah dan melihat mayat-mayat mati memegangi kakinya, semakin lama ia ditarik ke bawah. Seiya memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri tetapi ia tak bisa memancarkan Cosmonya...

~_Sementara itu di dunia nyata_~

"Fufufu, sepertinya kamu menderita di dunia ilusi ku..." ucap Mirage sambil meraba kepala Seiya

"SEIYA-KUN!" teriak Mitsuki dari kejauhan

Mirage tersenyum sinis ke arah Mitsuki, ia mengumpulkan Cosmonya ke tangannya lalu mendorong Seiya. Seiya langsung terdorong jauh ke belakang, tepat di depan Mitsuki

Sambil menahan sakit, Mitsuki mendekati Seiya dan mencoba membangunkannya, tapi Seiya sama sekali tidak bereaksi

"Tidak ada gunanya, dia tidak akan bangun kecuali aku membangunkannya..." ucap Mirage mendekati mereka, semakin dekat ia mempersiapkan _Nightmare Syndrome_. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan Cosmo ang sangat, sangaatt besar dari Mitsuki

Sekarang Cosmo Mitsuki terbakar, kekuatannya bahkan melebihi Gold Saint. "Mirage, aku tidak suka bertarung lebih-lebih lagi melukai seseorang. Tapi! Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk melindungi orang yang penting bagiku, maka aku akan bertarung tanpa menahan diri!" ucapnya dengan wajah serius

Tiba-tiba, Cloth Pegasus melepaskan diri dari tubuh Seiya dan menempel pada tubuh Mitsuki. Dan ketika keduanya menyatu, Cosmo Mitsuki membuat sebuah gelombang yang kemudian meluas

~_Sementara itu di ruang kerja Saori_~

Saori yang sedang mengurusi data-data Graude Foundation tersentak kaget. "Cosmo ini... Jangan-jangan, Kak Artemis!"

~_Kembali ke taman_~

"_Kekuatan apa ini? Rasanya... seakan-akan aku bisa melakukan apapun!_" pikir Mitsuki, pandangannya lalu kembali berubah serius "Bersiaplah Mirage! Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang!"

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

** SELESAI!**

Wina: OK, yang muncul kali ini adalah eto, Minamoto Kouichi dan Sakaki Shuuji dari Zettai Karen Children!  
Minamoto: Halo semuanya...  
Sakaki: Apa ada wanita cantik yang membaca ini?  
Minamoto: Kora, Sakaki! Sampai di sini kamu juga ngegombali cewek  
Mitsuki: Eeh, tolong jangan bertengkar Minamoto-san, Sakaki-sensei  
Wina: Iya, mending balas review yuk!

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Mitsuki: Maaf lama ya Gianti-san  
Wina: *malu2* Ah nggak juga kok... Aku cepet soalnya jalan ceritanya udah direncanain lebih dari sebulan yang lalu, hehehe...  
Minamoto: Tapi merencanakan sebelum bertindak itu bagus kok, Wina-chan  
Sakaki: *bisik2* Wina-chan, Mitsuki-chan jangan terlalu deket sama Minamoto, walau penampilannya begitu sebenarnya dia itu Lolicon-  
Minamoto: SAKAKI! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan menyebar gosip seperti itu!  
Wina: Sudah, sudah. Kalau mau tau Minamoto-san itu pedo atau nggak, silahkan baca Zettai Karen Children!(promosi)  
Mitsuki: Kalau menurutku sih nggak tuh...  
Sakaki: Kamu kan masih polos  
Minamoto: SAKAKI!

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**Wina: _Hehehe, rasain tuh Seiya!_  
Mitsuki:_ Wina-chan, kowaiii...  
_Minamoto: Ng, menurut Wina-chan, fic setelah ini, bener gak?  
Wina: Iya  
Sakaki: Hehehe, cowok yang namanya Milo itu populer juga ya! _Kayak aku..._  
Wina, Minamoto: Pasti kalian cocok deh, _sama-sama Playboy... _(_Milo's FG maaf ya..._)  
Wina: Maaf Kuga-chan! Tapi _pair _Mitsuki itu bukan Touma! Gak bakal pernah! Gak sudi!  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* Nggak usah segitunya Wina-chan...  
Sakaki: *megang pundak Wina* Hmm, jadi _Pair _Mitsuki-chan itu- #$%!  
Wina: *bekep Sakaki* WUAH! Sakaki-sensei jangan kasih Spoiler dong!  
Minamoto: Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu untuk hal-hal tidak penting, Sakaki  
Sakaki: Iya iya...

Wina: Baiklah kalau begitu sampai sini aja!  
Mitsuki: Terima kasih sudah mau membaca Chapter ini sampai habis!  
Minamoto: Maaf atas semua typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Sakaki: Silahkan mereview! Tapi kalau tidak mau juga gak papa!  
ALL: Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya!


	3. Mitsuki VS Mirage

Hahaha, maaf kalo Chapter sebelumnya pendek ya... Ini juga agak pendek XP

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE:** Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Underline= Bahasa Inggris

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

"Bersiaplah Mirage! Sekarang giliranku untuk menyerang!"

"Huh, coba saja kalau bisa..."

~_Sementara itu di Mansion Kido_~

"Ojousan! Cosmo barusan!"

"Saya juga merasakannya, Cosmo itu Cosmo yang sama seperti waktu itu!"

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"_Di Cosmo itu juga terasa Cosmo Seiya, jangan-jangan sesuatu terjadi padanya..._"

"O, Ojousan..."

"Kita tunggu dulu, jika sesudah matahari terbenam mereka tidak kembali, kita langsung mencari mereka!"

"Mereka?"

"Ya sudah pasti pemilik Cosmo itu dan Seiya!"

~_Sementara itu di Amerika Serikat_~

PRANG! (Suara piring jatuh dan pecah)

Teru tiba-tiba terdiam dan menatap kosong

"Teru! Are you alright?"

Teru langsung sadar kembali dan menjawab "I'm fine, my hand just slipped, that's all..."

"Let me help you pick up the pieces"

"Sorry to trouble you..."

"_Mitsuki..._" pikir Teru dengan wajah serius

~_Kembali ke taman_~

Mitsuki melompat lalu memukul Mirage, sayangnya pukulan itu meleset tetapi karena kuatnya, berhasil menimbulkan kawah yang agak besar

"Hm, _PHANTOM SLASH!_"

"_Pusatkan__ Cosmo ke tanganmu, cepat!_" ucap suara misterius di kepala Mitsuki

"Cosmo?"

"_Cahaya yang menyelimutimu itu! Cepat!_"

Mitsukipun melakukan sesuai yang dikatakan suara misterius itu, Cosmo itu berkumpul di tangannya lalu berbentuk menjadi semacam perisai dan menahan _Phantom Slash_ Mirage

"Apa!? Dia menahan seranganku!?"

"_Bagus, sekarang konsentrasikan Cosmo ke tanganmu lagi dan dorong hingga Cosmo itu keluar!_"

"OK!" Mitsuki mengkonsentrasikan Cosmonya dan mendorongnya keluar membentuk suatu Beam ke arah Mirage

Mirage mencoba menahannya "Kh!", tapi Beam itu terlalu kuat untuk ditahannya dan untuk kedua kalinya dia terlempar ke belakang dan tidak bisa bangun

Mitsuki tampak sedikit lega, tapi tiba-tiba dia juga terjatuh. Kakinya yang tadi terkilir kembali sakit. Tapi suara misterius tadi kembali memberitahunya untuk memusatkan Cosmonya ke tangannya. Iapun melakukannya lagi dan menempelkan tangannya ke kakinya. Ia bisa merasakan kakinya membaik

Mitsuki pun berdiri, ia memperhatikan Seiya yang terbaring di sana dengan pandangan sedih

"Ugh! Mustahil, aku dikalahkan oleh seorang gadis kecil!" ia mencoba bangun tapi tak bisa, tetapi kali ini di akibatkan Mitsuki yang berdiri di atasnya (_Author: OK, bukan di atas badannya. Maksudnya Mitsuki berdiri di hadapannya, jadi dia tidak berani bangun gitu..._)

"Mirage tolong bangunkan Seiya sekarang!" pintanya

"Heh, boleh saja. Asalkan kau ikut aku menghadap Medusa-sama!"

"Medusa-sama?"

"Benar! Dia adalah pemimpin dari Akumu. 100 tahun yang lalu kita para monster di segel oleh seorang Shrine Maiden Artemis, benar. Orang itu memiliki Cosmo yang sama denganmu!" Sambil berkata itu Mirage bangun dan menyerang Mitsuki, untungnya sang gadis berhasil menghindar

"_Shrine Maiden Artemis? Sebenarnya apa yang dia maksud?_" pikir Mitsuki

"Kamu lengah! _NIGHTMARE SYNDROME!_"

Terlambat, Mitsuki tidak bisa menghindar. "Fufufu, tersiksalah kau di dunia ilusi..." ucap Mirage setelah yakin Mitsuki terkena _Nightmare Syndrome_nya

* * *

**Note:** ini dalam pikiran Mitsuki ya...

Mitsuki: Dimana ini?  
Teru: Mitsuki!  
Mitsuki: Niisan...?  
Teru: Mitsuki bangunlah!  
Mitsuki: Kuh! Tidak bisa, ada yang menahanku!  
?: Kamu pasti bisa! Aku juga akan membantumu!  
Mitsuki: Kamu sebenarnya siapa? Kenapa kamu ada dalam pikiranku?

Sosok itu mendekat, dan memperlihatkan Saori dalam baju Athena (Bukan Kamui!)

Mitsuki: Saori-san!? Daritadi kamu yang membantuku!? Bagaimana bisa?  
Saori: *tersenyum* Penjelasannya akan kuberikan nanti sekarang bangunlah Mitsuki...  
Teru: Benar, Mitsuki. Bangun!

Seiya: Mitsuki...  
Mitsuki: Se, Seiya-kun!?  
Seiya: Heh, jangan kayak ngeliat hantu deh! Kamu kan memakai Clothku!  
Mitsuki: Ma, maksudmu jiwamu bersemayam di Cloth ini?  
Seiya: Memangnya aku dah mati apa!?  
Mitsuki: Gomen...  
Seiya: Ya sudahlah. Dengar baik-baik, aku akan mengajarimu sesuatu!

* * *

Mirage baru membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menjauh saat Cosmo Mitsuki kembali terbakar tinggi. Gadis itu dengan perlahan membuka matanya

"Bagaimana mungkin!? Jurus andalanku!"

"Mirage, jika kamu punya seseorang yang kamu kasihi pasti kamu akan mengerti..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"DIAM KAU!"

Mirage pun melesat ke arah Mitsuki

(**Author's Note:** Ng, yang italic di sini itu, Seiya pas lagi ngajarin Mitsuki tadi)

"_Mitsuki, kamu ingat Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken ku tidak?_"

"_Ada jurus yang lebih kuat lagi, jurus itu dibuat dengan cara menggabungkan semua Ryu Sei Ken. J__urus itu cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan MIrage jika menggunakan Cosmomu yang besar..._"

Mitsuki mengambil ancang-ancang "_Konsentrasi, rasakan Cosmomu..._". Ia menutup matanya...

"_Pusatkan semua kekuatanmu di kepalan tanganmu... Lalu bakarlah Cosmomu dan pukul!_"

Ia kembali membuka matanya dan membakar Cosmonya

"Cosmo apa ini!?" Mirage terkejut saat melihat ke belakang Mitsuki. Di belakang gadis itu ada bayangan Pegasus

"_Percaya dirilah! Aku juga akan membantumu_"

"Maaf aku melukaimu, Mirage..." ucapnya "_PEGASUS SUI SEI KEN!_"

_Pegasus Sui Sei Ken _kali ini jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena selain Cosmo Mitsuki yang sangat besar, Seiya juga ikut melancarkannya (entah gimana, saya juga gak tau) sehingga kekuatan mereka berdua bergabung menjadi satu

"GYAAA!"

Setelah selesai melancarkannya, sosok Mirage menghilang begitu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu apakah ia mati atau tidak (cuman kayaknya sih iya)

Dengan kekalahan Mirage, kekuatannya pun hilang, para pengunjung taman mulai bangun satu persatu. Seiya yang terkena _Nightmare Syndrome_ juga akhirnya sadar

Begitu ia membuka matanya Mitsuki sudah ada di sampingnya. "Akhirnya kamu sadar juga..." ucap sang gadis sambil tersenyum. Seiya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk nge_blush_ sangking manisnya senyuman Mitsuki

Untung Mitsuki langsung bangun dan berjalan ke arah Shiro dan tidak memperhatikan Seiya. Ia memancarkan Cosmonya, memusatkannya ke tangannya dan menyembuhkan luka-luka anjing itu

"Hebat, kamu bisa seperti itu ya..."

Mitsuki hanya tersenyum, setelah luka Shiro sembuh dan ia kembali menjadi anjing yang ceria. Gadis itu berbalik ke arah Seiya

"Sekarang... Seiya bisa kamu antar aku ke Mansion Kido? Saori-san menghutangiku sebuah penjelasan" ucapnya dengan tatapan serius

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: Selesai!  
Teru: Tau kok kan udah tulis, tuh!  
Mitsuki: Yang muncul kali ini adalah Henna-chan, OC Ketrin'Shirouki!  
Henna: Konnichiwa!

**#ScorpioNoKuga  
**Wina: Ng, menurutku, aku gak cantik deh... Tapi Teru sih iya ganteng  
Teru: Sabar Kuga! Only 2 chapter to go!  
Mitsuki, Henna: Sok inggris

**#Gianti-Faith  
**Wina: Maaf Gianti-chan! Aku belum nonton Omega...  
Mitsuki: Wah, menarik tuh baca yuk, Wina-chan!  
Teru: Kalo takut, biar aku jagain deh!  
Henna: Yang satu ini juga playboy...

Wina: Baik, sampai di sini dulu! Soalnya Writer Block mulai bereaksi...  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai habis! Jika tidak keberatan silahkan Vote di Pollnya Author!  
Teru: Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek  
Henna: *senyum malaikat* Terima kasih kalau mau mereview! Bagi yang tidak mereview tapi sudah membaca juga terima kasih!

Wina: Saya Wina...  
Mitsuki: Saya Mitsuki...  
Henna: Saya Henna...  
Teru: dan Teru...  
ALL: PAMIT!


	4. Kejelasan!

Chapter 3! Eh Salah, Chapter 4 Updated!  
Dan juga Happy Birthday kepada Ketrin'Shirouki! Sebagai hadiah Henna aku masukin ke Chapter ini! ^ ^

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Bold= SMS

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para Akumu dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...

* * *

Suasana di Mansion Kido, semua Bronzies -minus Seiya- resah menunggu matahari terbenam. Mereka ingin teman-teman mereka kembali sebelum matahari terbenam tapi di sisi lain mereka ingin matahari cepat terbenam agar mereka dapat mencari tahu keadaan teman-teman mereka. Beruntung bagi mereka, keresahan mereka berhenti saat dua sosok membuka pintu Mansion, mereka adalah Mitsuki -yang masih mengenakan Cloth Pegasus- dan Seiya

"Seiya! Mitsuki!" seru mereka sambil mendekati kedua pasangan(#$!?) itu

"Eh? Mitsuki-chan kenapa kamu mengenakan Cloth Pegasus?" tanya Shun

"Oh ini? Ceritanya panjang..." jawabnya "Lebih penting lagi, Saori-san ada di mana?" lanjutnya

"Saya ada di sini..." jawab Saori dari atas tangga

"Saori-san! Aku-"

"Saya tahu, ayo semua. Ikut saya ke ruang kerja..." ucapnya sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah ruang kerja. Para Bronzies dan Mitsukipun langsung mengikutinya

Sesampainya mereka di ruang kerja, Mitsuki langsung meminta penjelasan dari Saori "Saori-san, seperti yang anda janjikan, aku meminta penjelasan yang sejelas-jelasnya!"

Saori sedikit tersenyum sebelum menjawab "Harus mulai dari mana ya?"

Mitsuki berpikir sebentar lalu "Mulai dari, sebenarnya anda siapa dan sebenarnya Saint itu apa..."

Saori menarik napas sejenak, lalu ia mulai berbicara "Saint adalah-"

"Sekelompok pemuda-pemudi yang melindungi dewi kebijaksanaan dan perang, Athena. Sejak dari zaman mitologi..." potong seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba muncul membuka pintu ruang kerja Saori

Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung cengo dan yang pertama bereaksi adalah Mitsuki "He, Henna-chan!?"

"Henna kamu ngapain ke sini?" tanya Seiya

"Eh!? Kalian saling kenal?"

"Iya, soalnya Henna itu kan Saint sama dengan kita..."

"APA!?"

"Maaf aku merahasiakannya darimu selama ini... Soalnya Saori nyuruh kita untuk diem soal Saint dan Hades" ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"_Henna-chan memberitahuku soal kepribadian gandanya tapi tidak soal Saint... Gak kebalik ya?_" pikir Mitsuki

Sesaat kemudian ia kembali normal, "Kalau soal itu sih aku tahu, tapi maksudku itu..." ucap Mitsuki "Kenapa Saint yang ada di mitologi itu bisa ada di dunia ini?"

"Saint sebenaranya memang ada sejak dulu, tapi keberadaan mereka tersembunyi. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui soal mereka..." jelas Saori

"... dan juga, inkarnasi Athena yang di jaga oleh para Saint itu adalah, dia, Saori Kido" jelas Henna lagi sambil menunjuk sang dewi

"Saori-san, inkarnasi Athena?" gumam Mitsuki sedikit tidak percaya

"Benar..." balas Henna sambil berjalan mendekati Saori, setelah cukup dekat ia membisikkan sesuatu "Hei, kamu sudah beritahu Mitsuki-chan soal **itu**?"

"Belum, lagipula dia tidak akan percaya kalau diberitahu begitu saja..." jawab Saori masih berbisik

"Kalian membisikkan apa?" tanya Mitsuki dengan nada tajam

"Oh bukan apa-apa" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

.

.

Setelah itu mereka pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Mitsuki mulai dari penjelasan soal Saint dan Cosmo sampai dengan rapat para dewa, lengkap semua "...Lalu monster-monster itu menyerang kita kemaren malam..." ucap Seiya mengakhiri penjelasan

"Nah sekarang giliran kita yang nanya, kamu ada dapat informasi baru soal monster-monster itu gak?" tanya Hyoga

Mitsuki mengangguk "Mereka memanggil diri mereka Akumu, dan Medusa adalah pemimpin mereka..."

"Akumu? Rasanya aku pernah dengar dari Niisan..." balas Henna "Kalau tidak salah 1 abad yang lalu, para monster yang di penjarakan di Tartarus berhasil kabur dan mau membalas dendam kepada para dewa karena mengurung mereka..."

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Mereka bersatu dan memanggil diri mereka Akumu, hampir terjadi perang. Tapi seorang Shrine Maiden Artemis berhasil mengurung mereka lagi entah kemana..."

"Iya! Succubus Mirage juga bilang itu, dia juga mengatakan Cosmoku sama persis dengan Cosmo sang Shrine Maiden..."

"APA!?" jerit Henna dan Saori, membuat para Bronzies+Bronzies menutup telinga mereka sekencang-kencangnya

"_Kalau Shrine Maiden itu memiliki Cosmo yang sama dengan Mitsuki, itu berarti..._"

"_Kemungkinan besar mereka adalah..._"

"Henna-chan, Saori-san. Tolong jangan teriak kayak gitu dong... Untung gak jadi budeg" timpal Mitsuki "Loh, wajah kalian kok serius gitu?"

Keduanya segera menutupi kecurigaan mereka dengan senyuman "Ah, tidak kok..."

"Hmm... Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku permisi pulang dulu ya... Matahari sudah mau terbenam" ucap Mitsuki sambil membungkuk lalu berjalan ke arah pintu

"Ah, tunggu Mitsuki! Aku juga ikut..." balas Seiya

.

.

~_Di perjalanan pulang_~

Ada kesunyian yang canggung di antara mereka, "_Apa sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja ya?_" pikir mereka, mereka lalu memalingkan wajah mereka secara bersamaan, dan karena ada kontak mata. Muka mereka menjadi merah dan mereka pun memalingkan wajahnya sekali lagi "_Ayolah tanyakan saja!_" pikir mereka bersamaan lagi

"Nee, Seiya-kun/Mitsuki... Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya mereka bersamaan

"Ah!" masih bersamaan...

"Silahkan kamu duluan aja..." bersamaan lagi...

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, barengan aja ya" usul mereka bersamaan

Mereka menarik napas dalam-dalam bersamaan (bersamaan terus...), lalu...

"Kenapa kamu muncul di mimpiku sih!?" tanya mereka bersamaan

"Eh!?"

"Seiya-kun juga?"

"Mitsuki kamu juga?"

Mereka kedua kembali diam lalu berbicara bersamaan lagi "Udah gitu sama-sama gak tau kenapa muncul di mimpi masing-masing ya?"

Mereka tertawa "_Loh setelah tahu sosok itu Seiya, kok aku gak deg-degan lagi kalo mikirannya ya?_" pikir Mitsuki

Tapi tiba-tiba ia sadar dan berteriak "AAHH!"

"Kenapa Mitsuki!?"

"Shiro masih di Mansion Kido!"

Mereka berdua pun segera melesat kembali ke Mansion Kido

~_Di Mansion Kido_~

Shun: Loh ini anjing siapa?  
Shiro: GUK!

~_Di tempat rahasia..._~

"Cih! Sampai Succubus Mirage juga gagal!" keluh Medusa

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf, Medusa-sama!"

"Lalu? Kalian ada kabar baik kan?" ucapnya setengah mengancam

"A, ada. Saat bertarung dengan Mirage, sosok misterius kita membakar Cosmonya cukup kuat sampai kita bisa merasakannya..."

"Lalu?"

"Kita dapat kecocokan!" ucapnya, ia lalu memunculkan sebuah hologram bergambar Mitsuki "Namanya Kamishiro Mitsuki..."

"Hm? Gadis ini ya? Memang benar sih, hanya melihatnya membuatku kesal..." ucapnya sambil melempar pisau ke arah anteknya, tapi di sengajakan melewati kepalanya dan meleset "...sama seperti dia"

Anteknya itu kembali lari tunggang langgang, setelah dia keluar Medusa bangun dari takhtanya dan berjalan ke belakangnya, ia membuka tirai penutupnya. Memperlihatkan semacam layar besar penuh dengan biodata Akumu-Akumu

"Nah, sekarang..." ucapnya sambil menelusuri daftar biodata itu "...selanjutnya siapa yang ku kirim ya?". Ia lalu tertawa ala antagonis

~_Kembali ke Mansion Kido_~

Shun: Loh Mitsuki-chan? Kok balik?  
Mitsuki: Eeh, mo ngambil Shiro  
Shun: Shiro?  
Mitsuki: *nunjuk Shiro*Anjing itu

~_Sementara itu di ruang kerja Saori_~

Saori sedang berdiri di depan jendela dan memperhatikan Mitsuki, Shun dan Seiya. Tiba-tiba, ia mengatakan sesuatu "Henna, kenapa kamu datang ke Jepang?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau memperingatkan kalian soal para Akumu, tapi sepertinya terlambat ya?"

Saori hanya tersenyum

"Sesuai surat Pope Shion, ada Cosmo aneh dari Kuil Artemis yang ada di dekat Sanctuary. Aku pun pergi mengeceknya, saat itulah aku melihat segel yang terdapat di lantai kuil itu. Hancur..." jelas Henna "Aku pun segera melaporkannya kepada Pope. Begitu aku kasih tahu, mukanya berubah menjadi muka horror. Ia memberitahuku segel itu adalah segel para monster..."

"Dan karena segel itu hancur berarti para monster berhasil keluar ke dunia ini..." potong Saori, di balas oleh anggukan Henna

"... dan lagi sepertinya target mereka, sepertinya adalah Mitsuki..." lanjutnya

"Sepertinya akan ada perang yang baru..." balas Henna sambil mendekati Saori dan memperhatikan Mitsuki yang baru berjalan pulang bersama Shiro

* * *

**「つづく。。。」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: Gyaa! Ada SeiyaXMitsukinya! *baru nyadar*  
Teru: Buruan ganti!  
Wina: Udah terlanjur!  
Mitsuki: *sweatdrop* Diemin ajalah, toh aku udah pasti GAK di _Pair _sama Seiya-kun...

**#Gianti-Faith**  
Wina: Hehehe, soalnya habis update langsung nulis chapter barunya sih  
Mitsuki: Wah makasih ya... *bisik2* tapi tolong jangan kenceng-kenceng pas bilang ada yang suka sama aku  
Teru: Heh, kalau berani deketin Mitsuki, deketin aja kalau bisa! *ngeluarin hawa pembunuh*  
Mitsuki: Tuh kan...  
Wina: Teru sister complex ya? Mirip Ikki...

**#ScorpioNoKuga**  
Wina: Gomen Gomen, abis idenya segitu doang sih... Dan maaf ada SeiyaXMitsuki, gak nyadar!  
Mitsuki: Kuga-san tahu dari mana Niisan lebih tua?  
Teru: Aku kasih tau dia aku 15 tahun  
Wina, Mitsuki: Masa? Kapan?  
Teru: Hehehe ada deh...

**#Ketrin'Shirouki  
**Wina: Yah sekalian ngerayain ultah Senpai  
Mitsuki: Ini nggak Spoiler? Nggak lebih baik di PM aja?  
Teru: Diemin aja adikku tersayang  
Wina: WUEKKK!  
Mitsuki: Tapi sayang interaksiku dengan Henna-chan sedikit  
Wina: Lain kali aku panjangin deh  
Mitsuki: Asyik! Eh, ada SMS masuk...

Wina: *sweatdrop* OK, karena Mitsuki mau shopping sama Henna. Chapternya sampai di sini dulu!  
Mitsuki: *buru2* Maaf atas segala typo, OOC keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek *langsung kabur*  
Wina, Teru: *sweatdrop 2x*  
Teru: Maaf karena ada pairing SeiyaXMitsuki!  
Wina: Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan...


	5. Sunday Karaoke Let's Go!

Eeh, Chapter ini agak nyantai dan gak nyambung dikit, maaf ya =_=;  
Oya nama-nama lagu yang muncul: Desire -Jounetsu-, BRIGHTEST LIGHT, Iiwake Maybe

_HAPPY READING~_

**NOTE: **Italic=dalam pikiran,jurus Bold= Surat, SMS ()= lirik lagu []= yang nyanyi (inisial)

**Disclaimer 1:** Saint Seiya itu milik Kurumada-sensei! tapi Mitsuki, Kaoru, Ayame, Nagisa, Teru, para monster dan OC lainnya itu milik saya...  
**Disclaimer 2: **Lagu-lagu di sini itu punya Nana Mizuki/Nakamori Akina, Yuuichi Nakamura, Kishou Taniyama, dan AKB48. Intinya, bukan punya saya!

* * *

**From: Kitahara Minami**

**To: Kamishiro Mitsuki (me)**

**Subject: Undangan**

**Pagi Mitsuki-chan, maaf soal kemarin ya...  
Sebagai permintaan maaf, gimana kalau karaokenya hari ini aja? Aku udah undang Kaoru-chan, Nagisa-chan, dan Ayame-chan. Tinggal kamu saja  
Kalau setuju, langsung datang ke White Karaoke jam 1 ya...**

* * *

Dari SMS itulah cerita kita hari ini dimulai...

.

.

Sesuai SMS itu, Mitsuki langsung datang ke White Karaoke jam 12.50. Di sana, semuanya sudah menunggu, mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam

"OK! Siapa yang mau nyanyi pertama?" tanya Ayame begitu mereka masuk ke ruang karaoke mereka

"Kamu yang ngomong, kamu aja duluan..." usul Kaoru

"Eeh? Gak seru dong, Ruu-tan! Oya gimana kalo Mii-oneei dan Mitsucchi duet?"

Yang dipanggil (Mitsuki dan Minami), pasrah saja. Yah memang mereka mau karaokean sih, gak ada salahnya kan nyanyi duluan?. Setelah mengambil mic dan bersiap-siap, Ayame pun memilih lagu

(Musik Desire -Jounetsu-)

Mitsuki: Geh, gak salah nih?  
Minami: Ya sudahlah kita nyanyi aja...

[Both]:  
(Get up, get up, get up, get up burning love)

[Minami]:  
(yarikirenai hodo taikutsu na toki ga aru wa anata to ite mo)

[Mitsuki]:  
(shaberu kurai nara odotte itai no ima wa)  
(GARASU no DISUKOTIKKU)

[Minami]:  
(sou minna datenshi ne ase ga hane no kawari ni tonderu)  
(nani ni kodawareba ii no)  
(ai no mienai jidai no koibitotachi ne)

[Both]:  
(massakasama ni ochite Desire)  
(honoo no you ni moete Desire)  
(koi mo Dance, Dance, Dance, Dance hodo)  
(muchuu ni narenai nante ne samishii)  
(Get up, get up, get up, get up burning love)

"Kyaa! Mii-oneei, Mitsucchi! Kakkoii!" seru Ayame bak Fan Girl ketemu Goldies(?)

.

.

[Nagisa, Kaoru]:  
(BRIGHTEST LIGHT fukaku michiteku yami ni )  
(shinjitsu no hikari tomoshite Get along...)

(Believe in our way! (Stand up, my soul) )  
(Believe in justice! )  
(Believe in our way! (We're gonna try for the future))

[Kaoru]:  
(donna kagayaki ga ashita o terasu darou?)  
(genkai no kabe sae koeteku tame ni aru )

[Nagisa]:  
(takakerya takai hodo idomu kachi wa aru ze )  
(junbi wa totonotteru)  
...

Selagi Kaoru dan Nagisa menyanyi, Mitsuki dan Minami mengobrol sedikit

"Nee, Senpai. Mungkin aneh, tapi aku mau tanya..."

"Tanya apa?"

"Ng, misalnya... misalnya ya! Senpai ketemu sama seseorang, cuman Senpai gak pernah lihat wajahnya atau dengar suaranya... Terus, ng, Senpai su... suka sama dia. Eh pas tahu dia siapa dan ternyata dia itu teman Senpai, Senpai jadi gak suka lagi sama dia... Itu, jahat tidak?"

Setelah tahu permasalahannya, Minami tersenyum lembut "Ini soal ksatria di mimpi mu ya?"

Mitsuki menganggap Minami sebagai seorang kakak perempuan, jadi ia bisa memberitahunya apa saja. Dan dalam kasus ini soal mimpinya...

"I, iya..."

"Kamu sudah tahu dia siapa dan sekarang kamu tidak suka sama dia lagi?"

Mitsuki mengangguk pelan "Aku manusia rendahan ya?"

"Hahaha, nggak kok! Itu bagus malahan" ucap Minami "Kalau kamu tidak suka padanya, ya berarti kamu lebih memilih persahabatan daripada percintaan. Bagus kan?"

Mitsuki memperhatikan Minami, sang Senior pun memeluk kepalanya dengan lembut "Kamu bukan manusia rendahan Mitsuki-chan, kamu selalu mendahulukan kepentingan orang lain di samping kepentinganmu... Bagaimana mungkin orang semacam itu manusia rendahan?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut

Mitsuki pun membalas senyum tersebut dengan senyum yang tak kalah manis "Terima kasih, Senpai..."

"Woi kalian ngapain sih! Ayo buruan kita nyanyi bareng!"

"Hahaha, baiklah! Ayo Mitsuki-chan" ucap Minami sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Mitsuki pun menerimanya

Setelah semuanya menerima mic, mereka pun mulai menyanyikan lagu AKB48, Iiwake Maybe:

(itsumo no michi wo (itsumo no michi wo))  
(hashiru jitensha (hashiru jitensha))  
(tachikogi no)  
(ase ga yureru)  
(kugatsu no soyokaze)

(yasumi no aida (yasumi no aida))  
(aezu ni itara (aezu ni itara))  
(kimi no koto ga)  
(ki ni natte kitanda)

(tada no tomodachi to)  
(omotte ita no ni)  
(ima sugu ni demo)  
(kimi ni)  
(kimi ni aitai)

(Maybe)  
(Maybe)  
(suki na no kamo shirenai)  
(aoi sora ni wa)  
(kumo wa hitotsu mo nai)  
(Maybe)  
(Maybe)  
(suki na no kamo shirenai)  
(sore ga koi da to)  
(wakatteru kedo)  
(iiwake Maybe)

.

.

"Ah! Seru sekali!" seru Ayame setelah mereka keluar dari White Karaoke. Yang lain hanya bisa terkekeh saja

"Ah! Hikaru-niichan!" seru Kaoru ketika melihat pria dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengannya (Modelnya mungkin kayak Ikuto Tsukiyomi). Ia berpisah dengan teman-temannya dan mengikuti kakaknya itu

Melihat itu tanpa sadar Mitsuki mengeluarkan pandangan sedih, Nagisa yang melihatnya langsung mencoba menghiburnya "Kenapa Mitsuki-san? Rindu pada kakakmu?"

"Eh? Tidak kok..." ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya yang berair "... Aku, mungkin iri pada Kaoru-chan..."

"Ngomong-ngomong ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu kakak Ruu-tan ya?" sela Ayame

"Eh, nggak kok!" jawab yang lainnya

Minami: Aku kan sekelas dengan Hikaru-kun  
Mitsuki, Nagisa: Kakak Kaoru itu ketua klub Mitologi dan Perbintangan yang kita ikuti!

"Wah!? Jadi aku doang yang gak kenal dia!? Mundung..."

"Ahahaha, dasar Ayame..." balas mereka bertiga

.

.

~_Kediaman Kamishiro_~

"Fuhh, hari ini melelahkan sekali..." ucap Mitsuki sambil membaringkan diri di lantai kamarnya "_Kejadian kemarin... Benar-benar seperti mimpi saja..._" pikirnya sambil mengingat pertarungannya dengan Mirage

.

.

"Permisi, Ojousama..." ucap Baaya dari balik pintu geser

"Masuk saja Baaya"

Baaya pun membuka pintunya "Ojousama, ini ada surat untukmu. Dari Bocchama di Amerika"

Seketika wajah Mitsuki berubah cerah, dengan antusias dia menerima surat itu dari Baaya dan langsung membuka, membacanya

* * *

**Dear Mitsuki,**

**Makasih suratnya, dan soal kelas baru itu. Apa benar muridnya anak-anak Program Spesial Graude Foundation? Kan semuanya laki-laki...  
Kamu gak terlalu dekat dengan mereka kan? Hahaha...  
Oh iya, Ng... Kamu tidak kenapa-napa kan? Soalnya dari kemarin perasaanku gak enak terus. Aku takut kamu kecelakaan atau apa, soalnya kamu itu kan adik perempuanku yang tercinta... XD**

**Sampai jumpa bulan depan,  
Teru**

* * *

Mitsuki tersenyum-senyum membacanya, ia menempelkan surat itu ke dadanya dan menutup matanya, tak lama ia menggumam sesuatu "Niisan..."

* * *

**「完」**

**SELESAI!**

Wina: Waduh, kayaknya ini agak Yuri ya? Padahal aku anti banget sama Yuri  
Mitsuki: Buat aja Mitsuki-Minami, sisterlike relationship  
Wina: Oh, Nice Idea!  
Teru: *seringai* Wah Mitsuki, kamu mau Minami jadi kakakmu? OK!  
Wina: _Teru naksir sama Minami ya?_  
Yugi, Bakura: Ano, kita gak di kenalin?  
Wina: Oh, maaf! Yang kali ini muncul adalah Muto Yugi dan Bakura Ryo dari YU-GI-OH!... dan juga  
(Yugi dan Bakura ganti kepribadian)  
Wina: Yami Yugi dan Yami Bakura!

Y. Bakura: Sekarang review kalo loe pada gak mo mati! MYOWAHAHAHA!  
DM: *nongol* EH plagiat loe! MYOWAHAHAHA!  
Y. Bakura: *kesel* MYOWAHAHAHA!  
DM: *dongkol* MYOWAHAHAHA!  
Y. Bakura: MYOWA- Uhuk! Uhuk! *kesedak*  
DM: Rasain loe!  
Wina, Teru: Pegi sana! *nendang DM*  
Y. Yugi: *sweatdrop aja*

Wina: Baiklah kalau begitu! Mari kita tutup!  
Y. Yugi: Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini sampai habis! Maaf atas segala typo, OOC yang keterlaluan, kegajean, ato ficnya aja yang terlalu jelek!  
Teru: Kok dia dapet semua!?  
Wina: Kan Special Guest...  
(Y. Yugi dan Y. Bakura ganti kepribadian lagi)  
Yugi, Bakura: Nantikan Omakenya ya!  
Mitsuki: *senyum malaikat* tokoh utamanya Niisan loh!


	6. OMAKE: Teru's Story

Ini cerita tentang keseharian Teru, kakak Mitsuki dan (mungkin) inkarnasi Apollo saat dia menjalani program _Exchange Student _di Amerika.

Settingnya setelah Saints! Welcome to Mitsuishi Gakuen, Chapter 3: Rabu

**PS:** Mungkin kalian bakal kaget dengan kepribadian Teru... Mungkin

_HAPPY READING~_

* * *

~_Amerika, jam 09.00 waktu setempat_~

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat keperungguan (maksudnya warna coklatnya kayak perunggu, cuman gak bercahaya) dan bermata merah Ruby (merah Ruby ini liat di CorelDraw X4 ya~) baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

"Mitsuki..." gumamnya "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?"_  
_

Setelah bangun, ia langsung menuju kamar mandi, kira-kira 20 menit lamanya ia mandi (Weks! Diitungin!?). Setelah itu, ia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, tenang aja... dia pake handuk satu lagi kok

Setelah mengganti baju, ia menuju ruang makan+dapur dan membuat sarapan, tidak mewah cuma roti bakar dan telur mata sapi. Serta susu panas. Secepat cahaya(?) ia menghabiskan sarapannya dan langsung keluar ruang asramanya, menuju ke gedung sekolah

"Oh, Teru! I just think you're not gonna show up!" panggil seorang cowok, kalo gak salah namanya Zack

"It's the Graduation Party. Why would I miss it?"

"Teru! I heard you're gonna return to Japan after this" sela seorang gadis

"Yeah, that's right. Why?"

"How could you! Leaving your girlfriend just like that!"

"For the thousand time! You. Are. Not. My. GIRLFRIEND!"

"You don't have to yell like that. My ear almost ruptured" timpal Zack

"Sorry, I just can't stand it anymore! She keeps saying that even though I already told her I have someone else whom I love..."

"Ooh? Don't tell me it's your sister, Mitsuki. You damn Sister Complex!"

"Well, that. But that is brotherly love. I meant girlfriend-boyfriend kind of love"

"Well quit the chit chat! Who is she?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, for one I'm your bestfriend. At least, here"

"Hm! Fine, i tell you!"

Tapi sayangnya, percakapan mereka terpotong karena kepala sekolah mereka menaiki panggung dan memberikan kata sambutan yang panjaannggg dan lebuaaaarrr banget

"Well, later..."

Setelah kata sambutan yang super ngebosenin, beberapa murid menaiki panggung dan melakukan orkestra kecil. Sementara murid-murid lainya mulai mengambil makanan dari _Buffet_ atau sekedar mengobrol

"Teru! Say 'Aahhh'" ucap gadis tadi tiba-tiba

"Geh, You just don't know when to give up don't you!"

"Ehehe"

"Taku! Warui kedo ore no kokoro wa Minami no mono dake da..."

"Oh, Teru you just use Japanese!"

"So?"

"Well, it's been a long time since you last use it!"

Teru hanya tersenyum "_Yah, yang penting mereka gak ngerti dah_"

.

.

Setelah pesta kelulusan yang panjang, akhirnya para murid kembali ke asrama/rumah masing-masing. Teru baru mau membuka pintunya saat ia melihat sepucuk kertas di pintunya, wajahnya langsung berubah cerah, kayak anak kecil yang dapet mainan buat hadiah natal.

"Heh! A letter from your sister again?" ledek Zack

"Haha, laugh all you want. I don't care!"

Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Teru langsung masuk ke kamar tidurnya dan sibuk membaca surat tersebut

**Dear Niisan,**

**Apa kabar? Aku langsung menulis surat ini begitu menerima suratmu ehehe...  
Jadi programnya sudah selesai ya? Aku tak sabar menunggumu pulang \(^ ^)/  
Aku juga rindu padamu...  
**

**Oya, di sekolahku dibuat kelas khusus loh! kelas 8.S, muridnya adalah 10 orang anak dari Program Special Graude Foundation. Aku sudah berteman dengan mereka dan Saori-san (CEO Graude)!**

**Segini dulu suratku, aku tunggu balasan Niisan!**

**Your beloved little sister,  
Mitsuki**

"Hoo... So that's what it said?"

"Wah Zack!?"

"Don't worry, I can't read Kanji remember? I can only read 'Graude Foundation', 'CEO Graude' and 'Your beloved sister'"

"Yeah yeah" balas Teru sambil mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan pulpen

"What are you doing?"

"What does it seem I'm doing? obviously I'm writing a reply"

"You damn Sister Complex! Can't it wait?" ucap Zack setengah bercanda

"If you don't like it go to your room and watch your porn movies!"

"WTH!? I DON'T HAVE ANY PORN MOVIES! or magazines, or sites, or whatever!"

"I'm just kidding. Now go!" ucap Teru sambil mendorong Zack keluar dan menutup pintu

"Cheapskate"

"I heard that"

"Whatever!"

"Taku! kawaranai ne, ano hito? Ma, mou sugu ni oretachi wa 'sayonara' o iu dakara, sore ga daijoubu to omou nda"

Teru kembali memperhatikan kertas surat yang di telantarkannya di mejanya. Ia menghela napas panjang, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menulis surat balasan untuk Mitsuki dan keluar dari kamarnya

Di ruang tamu, Zack sedang menonton TV sambil sesekali menguap. Teru tersenyum kecil lalu pergi ke dapur dan mengambil 2 kaleng soda dari kulkas

"Here" katanya sambil memberikan salah satu kaleng sodanya

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Zack lansung menerimanya. Teru lalu duduk di sofa itu "So? What are watching?" tanyanya

"How about porn?"

Teru langsung men'deathglare' Zack

"Kidding!"

.

.

"Hey, Teru. Can I come to Japan with you? Who knows, maybe I get to date your sister..." ucapnya sambil nyengir kuda(?)

Teru langsung menjawab sambil tersenyum "Sure, if you want to be beaten to death, that is..." tapi dengan hawa pembunuh tingkat dewa XP

"Hahaha, Don't worry I'm just messing with you!"

Teru menghentikan hawa pembunuhnya dan mereka kembali menonton TV (tenang bukan porno kok!)

"But seriously, can I date your sister?"

Teru tidak menjawab, Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur. Membuka dan menutup berbagai laci

"What are you looking for?" tanya Zack

"A knife..."

"Oh... Wait WHAT!?"

"Hm, can't find a knife. Oh, but there's a rat poison here..."

"Woah Teru! What are you thinking!?"

"What am I thinking? Well, I'm thinking that a rope would be nice, or a hammer..."

"Stop Teru! You're really freaking me out!"

"Why would I freak you out? It's not like I'm gonna kill you or anything..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, tapi auranya mengatakan sebaliknya

Wajah Zack lansung berubah horror "SORRY! I WON'T DATE YOUR SISTER! I PROMISE!"

.

.

Kesimpulannya, bakal ada karakter overprotective dan Sister Complex yang baru...

* * *

******「完」**

**BONUS! Character Profile Teru:**

Nama: Kamishiro Teru / 神白 輝  
Umur: 15 tahun  
Tanggal lahir: 21 Mei, Gemini  
Tinggi: 176 cm  
Berat: 61 kg  
Penampilan: Rambutnya coklat keperungguan (lih. paragraf 1), modelnya mungkin seperti Kitami Shigure. Matanya merah ruby (lihat CorelDraw X4), kulitnya yah, normal-normal aja  
Sifat: Biasanya pendiam dan cool, tapi kalau sudah tentang Mitsuki sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Suka pada Minami, overprotective dan Sister Complex (mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Lihat perkembangannya aja nanti...)  
Seiyuu: (Walau gak mungkin sih...) Yuuichi Nakamura

Baiklah segitu dulu! Lanjutannya mungkin agak lama... Maaf bagi yang menunggu!


End file.
